The present invention relates to a weight for fixedly tethering a balloon. Balloons, including lighter-than-air balloons, are well-known in the art. Lighter-than-air balloons are used for decorations at parties, given as gifts, and presented to persons with floral or other arrangements at special occasions such as graduations, birthdays, Valentine""s Day, and Mothers"" Day. Such balloons often bear an indicia of the occasion, such as xe2x80x9cHappy Birthday,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cOver the Hill,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCongratulations.xe2x80x9d
Lighter-than-air balloons are typically filled with helium, but may be filled with any lighter-than-air gas. Thus, the balloons float in air. The balloons may be made from a variety of materials, including natural or synthetic rubber, polyester, metallized polyester, nylon, or metallized nylon. If untethered, the balloons would float uncontrolled.
Often, for display in retail stores, balloon weights have been employed, with the balloon attached to the weight by a string or ribbon. Weights, however, may be unsightly, and string or ribbon must be tied to the weight. Balloons are also sometimes tied to any stable object to prevent them from floating away. Tying and untying balloons when a customer purchases them is time-consuming for the store clerk.
Balloon weights have been developed that have a pre-assembled weight, a length of ribbon, and sometimes adhesive to attach the balloon to the ribbon. Examples of such weights are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,989,093 and 6,076,758. These prior art balloon weights often have hooks extending from them, and are adapted to be hung from a tack or other similar device. These weights also can include a catch to prevent the ribbon from unraveling under the buoyancy force of the balloon. To rewind the ribbon, it must also be manually aligned onto a spool increasing the likelihood of misalignment and accidental unwinding. Moreover, the adhesive attaching the balloon to the ribbon may lose tackiness, permitting the balloon to become detached from the ribbon.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a balloon weight including a plate having a perimeter, and an annular outer flange disposed on the plate. It also includes a cup rotatably connected to the plate. The cup has a bottom opposite the plate, and an annular side wall extending from the bottom. The side wall encompasses the outer flange, and includes a first opening. An umbrella-shaped hook extends from the plate perimeter.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides a balloon assembly including a balloon, and a balloon weight. The balloon weight has a plate having a perimeter, and an annular outer flange disposed on the plate. The outer flange has an outer surface. The embodiment also includes a cup rotatably connected to the plate. The cup has a bottom opposite the plate, and an annular side wall. The side wall encompasses the outer flange. The side wall also includes a first opening. An umbrella-shaped hook extends from the plate perimeter. A ribbon is wrapped around the outer surface of the outer flange, and extends through the first opening in the side wall. The ribbon has a length including a distal end. A peg is attached to the distal end of the ribbon. The peg is insertable through a portion of the balloon to secure the distal end of the ribbon to the balloon. In a further aspect, the female inner flange has an inner surface, the inner surface includes an annular indentation, and the circular male flange includes an outer surface having an annular ring engageable with the annular indentation.
The present invention facilitates easy ribbon rewinding within the weight to prevent accidental unwinding. It also provides a more secure attachment between the balloon and ribbon. Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the figures.